The Ten Year Trials
by lukeskyguy22
Summary: Anakin has just become a Jedi Apprentice but now he has many years of training before he can prove himself worthy.
1. Chapter 1

Sebulba walked angrily around his podracer, trying to find a piece that must have fallen off somewhere. "How will I ever fix this?" he thought. If he didn't fix it, he would have to find a job like regular people have to do. He got his income from his podracing. He won every race and got every reward. He got so much, he didn't even need half of it. Until now.

The medic droids always searched through the track to find anyone who might be lost or injured. They always took good care of the injured. Except for that one time one of them malfunctioned and jabbed a needle in a little too hard. That patient, well, you probably can figure out what happened to him.

Sebulba was waiting for them to come pick him up and bring him back to the city. He needed to build a new pod with some spare parts that he would buy from Watto. Watto sold parts to him at 75% discount.

He couldn't figure out how Anakin could pass him like that. One moment they were side by side. The next, Sebulba was spinning out of control while Anakin raced past him. He was beginning to be like a Bounty Hunter. Except he didn't want bounty, he wanted revenge.

The medic droids were here now. They offered him a water bottle with water that was still nice and cold. He grabbed it and drank it all in about a minute. Sebulba hopped onto the medic airspeeder and the droids started to drive him back to the city. The airspeeder streaked across the dry, desolate desert.

Even though the airspeeder was going at near maximum speed, Sebulba was still frustrated at how "slowly" it was going. His anger kept building up over time. He was used to his pod, which went over twice as fast as the piece of junk he was riding in. He was so mad that he deactivated the droids driving it. He thought about destroying them but decided he could get free parts out of them for his podracer. He jumped in the front and started to push the speeder way past its limits. It stalled again and again but eventually got to the city.

Once he was there, he walked around and tried to find some weapons. A tough looking guy was at the front. "How much for that one?" Sebulba asked, pointing at a dangerous looking blaster.

"375 credits," the owner told Sebulba. Sebulba hated anything overpriced. And this was definitely overpriced.

"300," Sebulba said.

"No, 375!"

"325."

"No! I said 375!" the man yelled.

Sebulba jumped up and kicked him in the head. The man fell to the ground like a rock. Sebulba grabbed the blaster and walked away. "Now I have a weapon. For free," Sebulba thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Thank you for reading. This is my first fanfiction story so it might not be very long. This chapter is about three years after chapter one. Please give feedback in your reviews. Enjoy.**

...

As he lay down to rest he thought, "How will I be able to train this boy?" Obi-wan couldn't find any rest. It was another hard day training Anakin. Obi-wan just wasn't ready for it like Qui-gon thought he was. Once he remembered the training exercises Qui-gon taught him about staying calm, he was finally able to drift off into sleep.

...

It was 8:00 in morning. Obi-wan only got around three hours of sleep. At least it was a calm morning, to Obi-wan; Anakin wasn't yelling... yet. He was only asking an endless stream of questions, as he always did." Once a young boy turns twelve, there's no way to control them," Qui-gon would say. Anakin was now twelve. Qui-gon sure was right.

"What are we going to do today, Master?" Anakin almost yelled.

"Go and play outside in the-" Obi-wan started.

"Done!"

"Oh really? What kind of weather is it?"

"There's lots of fog. I tried to catch some. I mist! Haha!"

"Fine. Use the training droid and deflect some laser blasts from it."

Anakin walked back to his room and found the training droid in his desk drawer. He set it to the fastest and hardest setting that it had on it and threw it up in the air. It hovered and moved around while sending harmless laser blasts toward Anakin. Anakin had a big helmet on, so he couldn't see; he had to sense where it was. Even with it sending three laser blasts per second from totally random places, Anakin deflected all except one, which hit his leg.

His alarm went off at 9:30. That told him to go back to Obi-wan and continue in his training, this time with the Force. This was what Anakin struggled with the most. One time he was able to pick up the stone ball but then it went and hit Obi-wan right in his stomach. The next day, Obi-wan thought they should take a break from Force training.

Anakin arrived at Obi-wan's room and the master was sitting with legs crossed, using the Force to make the ball go through the hoops that were used as a Force training course. Anakin needed to use the Force to make the ball go through the hoops. Anakin sat down in front of Obi-wan.

"This time try to think about the ball going through the hoops but at the same time actually do it," Obi-wan instructed him.

Anakin tried as hard as he could and could only lift the ball, without moving it to the side.

"I'll get it eventually," Anakin promised

"You have to feel the Force around you and let it guide you."

"Now you sound like Yoda."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I know."

...

 **That's the end of chapter two. Please give me feedback in the reviews. Also please suggest a name for one of the other apprentices (and perhaps for their master).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you bsampson0330 for coming up with a new part of Anakin's training.**

...

The silver ship shot, faster than light, through hyperspace on it's way to Felucia. A planet with almost every jungle plant and animal species. Obi-wan expertly piloted the ship onto the landing platform in a less dense part of the planet. Immediately, once the landing platform opened, Anakin bolted out and ran to the nearest tree to relieve himself. Obi-wan walked out afterwards, taking in his surroundings.

Anakin ran back to his master with a scared look on his face.

"What did you do this time?" Obi-wan asked, almost sounding bored.

"That plant tried to eat me!" Anakin screamed back at him.

"Oh no."

"Look at it; it's right th-" The plant then wrapped itself around him, cutting off the rest of his sentence. Obi-wan jumped over to the other side of the plant and quickly cut through the thick vines trapping Anakin.

"Lesson number one: Be careful," Obi-wan instructed.

The padawan then took small slow steps on his toes as if the ground could barely hold his weight. Then, a different, bullet-like plant, shot towards him and hit his back with so much force that Anakin flew towards the tree trunk in front of him. Again Obi-wan saved the day with his mighty lightsaber.

"Ow," Anakin, said, almost calmly.

"Lesson number two: Be quick."

...

The two of them started to explore but Anakin was mostly just trying to find a frog. No one knows why.

"When will I get a beard like you do?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know. Why do you ask random questions like that?" Obi-wan challenged.

"I don't know. Do you like having a beard?"

"I don't know. Well, I didn't at first but then it grew on me," Obi-wan answered.

Anakin was already, literally, on the ground laughing.

"At least somebody likes that joke," Obi-wan said. Anakin rose to see a swarm of angry looking fulucians headed their way.

...

 **Now, I know, you want to read the next chapter. Right? Also, I know I'm making Anakin sound more childish than he should be. That's what makes this part funny. I'm trying to make the chapters longer but it's harder than it looks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a suggested name in the reviews so I decided to use it in this chapter.**

...

It had been three years since Sebulba got his first weapon. The blaster he got three years ago had been customized so he could hit a probe droid almost five hundred meters away. He had gotten around 20 thermal detonaters. He claims he bought them but we all know how he really got them. And to top that, he also got his own grenade launcher.

Now the only thing between him and revenge was this planet. He could only pilot a podracer so he couldn't steal or even buy a ship. No pilot was willing to fly him because Sebulba looked too dangerous to them. He searched day and night for over a month trying to find someone. No one would fly him to Coruscant.

He was hiding in an dark alley by the shipyard when he heard a small noise behind him. It was hardly noticeable but it was definitely there. "Who's there?" Sebulba angrily asked.

"No one knows my name. No one but me," a sly sounding voice said behind him. "I heard you were needing a ship?"

"To Coruscant." Sebulba told the creature.

"You got 2000 credits?"

"Yeah."

"It's a deal. We leave..."

"Now. Right now."

"Deal."

...

When Sebulba saw the ship he was very surprised, "This piece of junk can take us to Coruscant?"

"The Tzythyr can do anything," the creature said.

Sebulba got in with his pilot cam after him. The creature sat down in the pilot seat and put his hands over the controls. "Beware. I like to go fast," the creature warned.

"Better fast then dead," Sebulba said. The ship suddenly shot forward as its pilot pressed a few of the buttons and levers.

"The name's Jed."

"Sebulba."

"I live on Geonosis. Not much water, not much food, and a blazing hot sun. Not quite perfect but it's home. How 'bout you?"

"I don't share any of that."

"Ok. Most people don't want to share things like that.

Sebulba stared out the cockpit window. Space looked so calm. Too calm. He wished he could change that. "I will," He realized, "At least in the Jedi temple."


	5. Chapter 5

Just as Obi-wan reached to his left to get his lightsaber just as a felucian rushed past his side. Obi-wan didn't feel any pain; the felucian didn't do anything to him. Obi-wan heard a strange crunching noise behind him. He grabbed his lightsaber and looked around him. The felucians were fighting the plants, not the two Jedi.

Obi-wan slashed, with his blowing blue lightsaber, at as many of the plants as he could but it wasn't enough; the plants just kept on coming. He couldn't kill them fast enough. The felucians weren't helping either because they just kept on getting in his way. He could hardly kill a plant without slicing one of their heads off.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and Obi-wan was flung backwards through the air along with all the felucians. Once the smoke cleared a little, he saw that the ground was littered with dead plants and a couple felucians. Obi-wan could just make out a Republic Gunship flying low over the trees. After a little while it landed right beside Obi-wan's ship.

"It worked!" Anakin yelled excitedly. "When I saw all the scary plants, I pressed the distress call button and it made a noise! It worked! It worked!"

The felucians were running back to their houses with their hands over their ears. Obi-wan was tempted to do the same.

"I think we should get going now," Obi-wan said as he pushed Anakin toward his ship. The ramp opened and Obi-wan got into the pilot seat with Anakin right beside him. Obi-wan pressed some buttons and the silver ship slowly rose from the ground. Once it was high enough, it started to go faster and faster until suddenly it shot into hyperspace.

...

"So what have you learned today?" Obi-wan asked distractedly as he piloted the ship.

"That the gas in a ship's gas tank will leak out easily," Anakin answered.

"Uh-huh and how can apply that to- wait, WHAT?!"

"I learned that gas leaks easily out of its tank," Anakin repeated. Obi-wan looked down at the gas meter and saw that it was almost totally empty.

"Were going to have to make an unscheduled stop then." Obi-wan pulled out of hyperspace and turned toward the nearest planet.

...

Here's how the crash-land went: First, the ship runs out of gas. Second, they plummet down to the planet. Third, they hit the planet. They hit Geonosis like a silver ship hitting Geonosis. The ship burst into flames. Anakin and Obi-wan ran out of the ship. They watched as the ship burned and burned and burned.


	6. Chapter 6

The ear plugs didn't help at all. Who knew that a landing ship could make so much noise. "I'm probably going to be deaf for an hour after this," Sebulba angrily thought. Suddenly all the noise stopped.

Sebulba could perfectly hear through his earplugs, "It's all over," Sebulba heard Jed say. "So here we are. I guess I won't see you again?" Jed asked.

"Probably not," Sebulba answered, impatiently.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"How long will it take?"

"Depends on where your going."

"Jedi temple."

"Oh. Why?"

"Visiting my friend."

"Who?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why not?"

After thinking of a good lie, Sebulba said, "Kit Fisto."

"Perfect! Could you deliver this to him?" Jed handed Sebulba a round package with all sorts of security devices on it.

"Fine."

"OK. Bye!"

Once Jed's ship was out of sight Sebulba "accidentally" dropped the package off the edge of the platform. Sebulba payed a different dug a few credits to get a ride, in their speeder, to the temple. As Sebulba got in the speeder the other dug said, "Sebulba? Is that you?"

"Seboca?!" Sebulba said.

"How did you end up here, brother?"

"Well I'm after a young Jedi."

"Why?"

"The kid beat me in a podrace."

"How old?"

"Probably only ten."

"No, a ten year old couldn't beat the mighty Sebulba in a race."

"Let's just stop talking about it."

"What happened? How did he beat you?"

"He bumped into me. He got in front of me. He won. OK?"

"Well were-"

"Please stop talking about it."

"Were here at-

"Stop talking."

"I was just going to say that were here at the temple."

"Oh. I'm, uh-"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, that."

...

Sebulba and Seboca walked up to the main door. He was surprised that it didn't have anything for security.

"Wow. Nice security." Sebulba said sarcastically. The two of them walked up to the door and went inside.

"Here for a tour?" a woman asked.

"Well, uh-"

"The regular spies. Out!" She slammed the huge doors in their faces. Literally; Sebulba got his nose stuck in the doors.

"Could you please open these doors for a second?" Sebulba asked. Seboca walked over and opened the door just enough to let Sebulba's nose out.

"That failed," Seboca said.

"You think?" Sebulba said sarcastically.

"It could have been worse. We could have.. um..."

"See? You can't even think of anything worse. This is the worst that possibly could happen.

"What now?" Seboca asked.

"I don't know. Jet pack?"

"Let's do it." The two of them walked away from the temple hoping they could find what wasn't going to be there.


	7. Chapter 7

"That did not go as planned. Were in the middle of a dry hot desert with no water," Obi-wan said as he watched as his lovely ship burn and burn.

"Oh. I get it," Anakin said, "The slight-but-still-very-important irregularity with the navigational system landed us here. Wherever here is. Do you know where we are?"

"Geonosis," Obi-wan answered grumpily, " And hy didn't you tell me that the navigational systems weren't working?"

"Like I said it was a very slight irregularity and I didn't think that it mattered much but I guess that it was still very important. Even though I took apart the system to see what was wrong with it, of course I put it back together afterwards, I couldn't find anything wrong. And also..."

Obi-wan couldn't stand listening to his padawan all the time. He wasn't hearing anything Anakin said. Obi-wan could only hear little bits of what Anakin was saying and then he heard:

"Oh no. Why is there a droideka here?"

Both of them whipped out their lightsabers and deflected the blaster bolts. "Anakin, fall back!" Anakin turned and ran as fast as he could. As soon as Anakin heard the droideka deactivate it's shields and start rolling he knew what Obi-wan was going to do. Obi-wan force-jumped in front of the droideka and before it had time to activate it's shields, he stabbed it with his lightsaber.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Anakin yelled.

"The less awesome thing is that I have to remind you that were in the middle of a desert with no water."

"What about the water we have in the ship?"

"The ship is on fire. Remember?"

"Oh right... but what's that?" Anakin asked, pointing to ship that was shooting down towards the planet.

"That is a ship that is about to crash-land on our heads. I recommend we move." The two of them ran out of the ship's way before it could hit them. They were covering their ears to try to block out the deafening sound of the ship. The ship crashed next to Obi-wan's and was immediately set on fire. Obi-wan rushed toward the ship and desperately searched for the pilot and other crew members in hope that they survived the crash. A geonosian climbed out of the pilot seat.

"Who are you?" the geonosian asked.

"I am Obi-wan Kenobi," Obi-wan answered.

"I'm Anakin."

"I'm Jed. Any idea which way the city is?" Jed said.

"That way," Obi-wan said, pointing north.

"Thanks. I assume your going there too?" Jed asked.

"Yeah but I'm wondering how our ships both crashed at the same place. As well as that one." Obi-wan said as he pointed to another ship mostly buried in the sand.

"We'll figure it out later. Lets got to a hotel or something." Jed ran to his burning ship and opened a secret hatch at the back of the ship. He pulled out a slightly burned land speeder and started its engine. "Hop on!" Jed, Anakin, and Obi-wan climbed on the speeder and zoomed toward the city.

...

"So who are you really?" Obi-wan asked Jed.

"Me? I'm Anakin," Anakin said excitedly.

Jed said, "I live here on geonosis. My parents... they both betrayed the republic!" Jed said with a scowl. "I never met my mother and my father is Poggle the Lesser. They both left me when I was only a seven. Dad has these plans for some kind of... super-weapon." Jed paused. "I know you probably won't trust me now."

"We still trust you. Besides, even if we didn't, and you turned on us I could still kill you in less than a second," Obi-wan said.

"That's comforting," Jed said.

"I've been thinking about why the three ships, my ship, your ship, and the buried ship, crashed at the same place and I've been able to narrow it down to two possibilities: debris from a war or some new technology that the separatists have come up with."

"I'm guessing the second."

"Yes. Me too. Maybe an magnetic field pulling the ship off course which also messed up the iron that is used in some of the ship's parts. Or maybe they used an electric field which damaged our power systems," Obi-wan explained. Jed looked at Obi-wan as if he had just given him a very confusing science lecture. And that's exactly what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't written another chapter in a while, it's getting kind of hard to write them.**

...

Sebulba and Seboca walked toward the market, not knowing that they were in the wrong place to find a jetpack. "We'll need to find a place to sleep," commented Sebulba.

Seboca pointed a mud puddle and said, "There?"

"Very funny."

"Oh, I know a place. My friend Dex has a diner and we can rent a couple of beds there. You'll like him."

"Sure. Why not?"

The two of them turned to their right and headed toward the diner. As Sebulba saw Dex, a six armed creature whose skin was dark and wrinkled, he started to get a little unsure of sleeping at Dex's diner. The fact that the place looked a haunted house that had never been cleaned didn't help either. "We'd like to beds for two, please?" Seboca asked Dex.

"Seboca? Why of course. You know that you're welcome all the time. And whose this?" Dex said looking at Sebulba.

"My brother Sebulba. I found him looking for a taxi after being dropped off on this planet by some kind of transport ship."

"Sebulba? The famous podracer? Can you please write your autograph on my deluxe limited edition Sebulba's First Win podracing poster?" Dex asked excitedly, holding up the poster and a pen. It definitely looked deluxe. It showed Sebulba as a adolescent dug standing proudly over his podracer while holding a shiny, golden trophy over his head.

"Uh... Sure." Sebulba answered questioningly, taking the pen. As Sebulba wrote his name on the bottom right corner of the poster he remembered why he was here. "So... where are the beds?" Sebulba asked.

"Right this way," Dex said as he led them toward an open door in the restaurant.

As the three of them walked toward the beds Sebulba decided to ask if Dex about where they could find jetpacks. "Do you have any idea where we would be able to get a jetpack?"

"Do I know how to get a jetpack?" Dex repeated. "I could get a jetpack if it was in the hands of a bounty hunter."

"I doubt that," Sebulba said.

"You'd be surprised." Dex said as he straightened the two beds Sebulba and Seboca were renting.

Sebulba asked, "Oh really? What about if it were on a-"

"Can we get to the point?" Seboca interrupted. "Will 250 credits get us a jetpack?"

"Of course it will. If it doesn't take too long for me to get it."

"And If not?" Sebulba asked.

"two-fifty if I can get it in ten hours, then an extra ten an hour. Or two-hundred if you two help me."

Sebulba looked over at Seboca with a questioning look on his face. Seboca met his eyes and nodded his head. "We'll help."

...

 **I hope you like this chapter and can understand what was going on. By the way, read bsampson0330's stories; they're really good.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kyruio knew that this was the day; he would escape. His master had gone away to the planet for a work meeting. The sun was setting so Kyruio would have to work quickly. He quickly scanned the city for a well-sized scrap pile. "It only needs enough parts to build an engine and a life support system. Oh, and it must have a hyperdrive," thought Kyruio.

"There!" a man shouted, pointing at Kyruio. Wondered why the towns people were after him too. After all, Kyruio only stole most of the Prime Minister's money; not the people's. Kyruio heard an deafening noise like a cannon and then a whistling sound right over his head as he ducked.

"Ha ha, you missed" Kyruio yelled to the group.

"Oh yeah? Dodge this!" They tried shooting again and this time Kyruio could feel it touch his hand as it whizzed by him.

"Ha! Still missed." After debating with himself whether to fight or hide he decided that since he had no weapon, "I'd better hide." He turned a corner and ran behind a garbage can. The man that had spotted Kyruio came into view first. Kyruio loved seeing the expressions and people's faces when they saw his trick. He had previously gotten a ladder and stamped footprints on the side of a wall. Everyone thought he had run up it. His trick had worked again.

Kyruio wondered why he had never noticed it before. It was by his hiding place when he pretended to climb the wall. A wonderfully sized scrap pile with nearly every material that he needed. Right in the centre was a shiny, new- just kidding it was a dull, broken down, and very old hyperdrive. Kyruio got to work finding ship pieces. Some wires, a v-8 engine (aren't those supposed to go on cars in a galaxy very far in the outer rim called Earth?), some duct tape and a bunch of other helpful materials. Now he had all the pieces. It was time to start building.

...

So far, Kyruio had built a ton (literally 2000 pounds) of iron plating, nailed it together with around 150 nails, added a v-8 engine, connected the beat-up hyperdrive to the engine, and added the ship's controls. All that was left was the life support system.

"I see him! I see him!" a woman shouted and turned to the group. Kyruio ran away before she looked back. He took the life support system pieces with him so he could continue building. The others in her group looked where she pointed and didn't see him there so they started laughing at her. When Kyruio finished building it he walked back out to his ship to put the last piece in place, forgetting that there were people looking his way. "What?!" the woman shouted, "He was right... There! There he is!" This time everyone saw him. Kyruio ran to his ship, duct taped the life support system in place, hopped in the pilot's seat, started the engine, and took off remembering that he forgot to put in a landing brake.


End file.
